<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>摇滚明星之死 by Shoot1984</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363573">摇滚明星之死</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot1984/pseuds/Shoot1984'>Shoot1984</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Noel Gallagher's mid-life crisis, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoot1984/pseuds/Shoot1984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又名诺加拉格的中年危机</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>摇滚明星之死</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>可能是缸右</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你知道我弟吗？就是利亚姆加拉格，那个利亚姆加拉格，你一定知道他的。整个曼彻斯特，整个英国，整个九十年代不可能不知道他。最后一个摇滚明星，哈，小报上都这么写，他也这么想。我当然对此十分不屑。我是说，他的确非常，非常的“摇滚明星”，但这不是什么好词。疯狂的年轻的过度浪漫化的，一群废物却把当下连同未来甩进这个不确定的漩涡里——二十岁不到的时候就想好为了什么献身，多崇高，头秃的时候不照样活着？蠢死了。</p>
<p><br/>我弟有个算得上致命的缺点，也可能是优点:他选择相信什么就一定会坚持相信下去，就是给他来上两耳光都抽不醒的那种。比如说吧，六岁时他坚信鬼的存在拉着我熬了个通宵就想看看它到底长啥样(他没坚持下整夜，眼皮一张一闭像阵阵风掀起的窗帘)。或者像是三十七岁(或者是三十六岁？)的时候，他依然坚信自己是他妈的摇滚传奇，什么世界巨星——青春期时这么想那当然没问题，但当你离过婚有了三个孩子后还继续这么想，那就有点，哦不，是血蠢了。</p>
<p><br/>我就是这么给他说的。某天晚上，我拉着他说，傻逼，四十岁了，摇滚梦也该他妈的醒了。我觉得我的语气也不算多激烈，他肯定早就习惯我的嘲讽了，我们家那小孩才不会放心上呢，即便我是真心的。但他突然像发了疯样的，甩开我的手，我想或许是酒精的作用，但我知道那会儿我和他难得地清醒得不得了。八月的汗滴藏在额前碎发里黏重地下坠，滑过眼角，滑过鬓角，最后浅浅的附着在没刮干净的胡渣上，在他脸上滑过一道黏腻的痕迹。我记得他出了酒店房间，微微侧着身，犹豫着，更像是在等着我像过去无数次他想象的那样拦住他，但我从来没有追上过他，从来没有追过他，这次也是。我只是坐在酒店的飘窗上，窗帘在飘，但感不到风，只有温度从闷热的街道转移到闷热的房间，凝结成领口上的水珠串。</p>
<p><br/>我记得我当时可冷静了。毕竟如果你和这种疯子做了快四十年的兄弟甚至还在同一个乐队里待了二十多年的话，你也会有着和我一样强大的心理承受能力。我只是有点疑惑，可能是温度，更可能是因为我他妈刚刚才和他做爱，下一秒他就可以像嫖了个操蛋的妓女一样滚蛋，而我只是说了几句话！</p>
<p><br/>哦，吓到你了吗，我和我兄弟做爱？乱伦、道德败坏、罪恶、肮脏，随便你他妈地用什么词。有些时候我真他妈觉得我就是在拯救世界，你敢相信任何一个正常人能和利亚姆加拉格绑在一起四十年还没疯掉吗？感谢我吧，感谢乱伦，你们这些不知感恩的蠢货。</p>
<p><br/>总之，三个小时前我们结束了演出。两个小时前他在浴室里给我口，沐浴露糊住了眼睛。一个半小时前我们做爱，他……很主动。但他不说话，我怀疑我把他嗓子给捅坏了。通常来说，我才是比较沉默的那个。沉默地听他笑听他哭，沉默地看着他唱歌的背影，沉默地等着他摔烂一切后推门滚开。结果在我觉得奇怪之前他就突然开口，他说哥，诺，我想一直这么下去，我说真的，哥。我没回答。我不明白这么是什么，是巡演，还是他妈的和你的兄弟做爱。他更用力了点，像是要从我里面操出什么肯定的答案。他的头搁在我的肩胛骨间，胡渣碾过，怪痒的。我不回答是因为已经一整年没有和他做过爱，甚至是巡演时我都没再和他睡过一张床。性不是我们现在还该考虑的事了，更别说是爱。而他今天莫名其妙地跟着我进了房间，莫名其妙地走进我的浴室跪在我面前，水汽和白色的光让他的嘴唇发着颤抖的光，膝盖上的牛仔布料浸出一圈深色的水渍。我觉得这不应该。不是说乱伦不应该，你别以为我突然悔改重拾道德底线，我是说，性、爱、摇滚乐，那是属于二十多岁的春天夏天或者秋天，梦醒了就是醒了，你不能总是赖在里面不愿睁开眼。我站在台上，面对一片黑压压的人群，过去我能看到那团黑色里边裹挟着什么，下一秒就把我吞掉，把全部都吞掉再打一个臭气熏人的嗝，像是交媾一样相契相融，爽过高潮。我猜是我年轻那会儿吸多了。现在我终于正常了，看着他们只有淡淡的疏离，我抬眼望下去却看不清他们的脸，眼珠，眼珠，鼻子，嘴，怎么也组合不成一张完整的人样的脸。很奇怪，但我不在乎，至少我的生活很美好，大把大把的钞票，香槟雨，近乎宗教仪式的欢呼，享受这些的时候，人很少会去考虑失去的东西。我才不在乎什么摇滚不摇滚，我活得超他妈让人满意。</p>
<p><br/>但利亚姆不一样，他好像就是不明白这个道理:过去就是过去，摇滚梦该醒醒了，和你的兄弟做爱一点都不摇滚。但是操，就利亚姆那猪脑子，他就是固执地觉得，在醒来之前，他还有挽回一切的机会；只要还能操我或者被我操，他就还永远活在摇滚梦里。逻辑自洽，真他妈的是个天才。</p>
<p><br/>所以我就骂他句傻逼。他又闭嘴了，只是侧过头，咬着我的侧颈，一声不吭地射在里面。我真应该告诉他我他妈的不是你的马子，要发泄上别处自己他妈地撸去。但我没说出口。我甚至没皱眉。</p>
<p><br/>所以最后，就是那一幕，他头发一团糟，膝盖上还带着半干的水渍冲出房间。楼梯间里跌跌撞撞踩过铁皮的声音混杂着骂，好一阵后回响才平息。我坐在窗帘飘飘的房间里看见他的头发被路灯笼上一层灰尘。</p>
<p><br/>然后？你真的想听结局吗？啊，结局那不谁都知道。结局就是，某个八月的黄昏，笼着灰尘的路灯和坠落的太阳，摇滚巨星利亚姆加拉格被碾死在货车下。</p>
<p><br/>老实说，他死得不算漂亮，很难看，很不摇滚。不过当你是一个唱着Live Forever的主唱时，你的死法又能有多浪漫？我记得我坐在飘窗上，没有风，所以汽笛声听起来格外短促，我猜他肯定是没听见，我猜他肯定还在嘴里骂着各种关于我的难听的脏话骂到笑起来或者哭起来。我记得那声汽笛像是尖锐的闹铃，是那种在想赖床的清晨突然响起不留余地地告诉你该醒了该醒了该醒了，害得心脏漏跳一拍的闹铃，我的心跳好像的确也漏跳了一下。我只是淡淡的困惑和忧伤，甚至是慢慢地，手还插在兜里，走过楼道间和吸引灰尘的灯，没能挤过人群和尖叫，远远地望了一眼。我们做了爱，但他甚至没和我接吻。我已经忘掉他嘴唇的触感了。我还记得牛仔裤上的水渍，以及他的碎发，以及从眼角到鬓角的汗渍。就这些，我总是记不住事。</p>
<p><br/>故事讲完了。喜欢吗？我他妈可是爱惨了。所以现在，可不可以请你滚开你知道吧，傻逼浓度太高的话啤酒不好喝。懂吗？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>